1. Technical Field
This invention relates to paint rollers and, more particularly, to an improved paint roller cleaner for providing a user with a convenient and effective means of cleaning paint rollers.
2. Prior Art
While paint brushes remain a vital tool for decorating purposes, when decorating large flat expanses such as walls and ceilings, it has become more common to use paint rollers. Such paint rollers have the advantage that they retain more paint, requiring less replenishment of the paint upon the roller than would be required on a brush and, due to their size, they enable the painting of large flat expanses very quickly and easily. However, while the cleaning of a paint brush is relatively simple, immediately after use, the cleaning of a paint roller is more difficult. This is because, unlike the bristles of a paint brush, the body of a paint roller is absorbent.
The usual method of cleaning a paint roller, at present, is to rinse the roller in a source of running water, usually under a tap. Paint is washed from the roller by the water although embedded paint usually has to be removed by hand, particularly by squeezing the roller to expel the paint from the body of the roller. This is a time-consuming and inefficient task, as well as a messy one.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a paint roller cleaner that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for providing a user with an effective means of easily cleaning a used paint roller.